User talk:BobaFett2
Archive 1 Archive 2 DFF Issue - Getting Our House in Order? Some of the posters have been recently posting that I've been the only one doing requests. Now that's kinda true, but I know some of your reasons for this. Now I have a few propositions to make: * Issue 1: We have a backlog of requests again, so is there any way you guys could be on more/comment more on DFF Applicants, so we can hire new people? Also, what do you guys think about possibly taking on "Deckbuilder Apprentices"? They would just be people who applied and that we personally think would have potential later? * Issue 2: We have a huge backlog of Decks in the Archive that should be moved into the Galleries, so why not hire people to specifically move the Decks into the Galleries? * Issue 3: Do we need 3 people to do the trials? I personally think 2 should be good. * Issue 4: Should we ever make the "Dark Sun" public? Sometimes it's important for people to know what we think, and sometime the raw comments and better than our soft-cake comments? :Just Reply back with the "DFF Issue" header followed by your name, that way I can follow it easier. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- :As it stands: Issue 1: 4/5 Deckbuilders would like to have Apprentices (BF2 said they wouldn't really work, I kinda see where it's coming from), as for the Activity thing, just do it when you can, no worries. Do you guys want to go with this, give me a final vote, I think we're running a Democracy, so majority. Issue 2: 4/5 Deckbuilders (BF2 had no comment). Do you guys want to add this, give me a final vote, I think we're running a Democracy, so majority. Issue 3: Vetoed Issue 4: Vetoed, but it was suggested that we more the Sun outside of Wikia Servers, thoughts? Anyway, I'll set up a Vote Count on my talk page, under the DFF Section. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) V The first version is still a version, no? -Resk (✩)( ☯) 09:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just real life junk, + work stuff, resolved now so can get back to playing things :p :-Resk (✩)( ☯) 08:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) WDC 28 Ideas Well, seeing as Return of the Duelist introduces like 5 Archetypes/Series, why not have a contest around that? * Heroic * OOPArts * Magical * Geargia * Madolce ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 15:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) HERO Deck Forum:E-HERO V. Ace, when you have some time, I need some thoughts on it. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Gishki (March 2012) V. Ace - Same as above. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you could help me with my deck. here's my list flammill 2 flamvell archer 2 flamvell baby 3 flamvell firedog 2 flamvell grunika 3 flamvell magician 2 flamvell poun 2 necro gardna 2 neo flamvell shaman 3 ryko, lightsworn hunter 1 charge of the light brigade 1 dark hole 1 foolish burial 2 gold sarcophagus 1 heavy storm 1 magical stone excavation 1 monster reborn 3 mystical space typhoon 3 rekindling 2 bottomless trap hole 1 mirror force 2 compulsory evacuation device extra deck: 2 catastor 2 black rose dragon 1 brionac 1 red dragon archfiend 3 stardust dragon 1 kachi kochi dragon 2 number 17: leviathan dragon 1 number 39: utopia 1 steelswarm roach if you could get back to me, that would be great and i would appreciate it very much. thanks --4drummer9553 (talk • ) 03:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC)4drummer9553 RE: That's one option, but I also got people to give ideas and stuff on the Ideas for WDC forum post. Maybe you want to check that? People want to either do Structure Decks or Compilation Packs. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 13:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, did you still have that Cyber Dragon deck you made a while back? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 13:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :It may have been that build. All I remember is that you made a Cyber Dragon deck for fun. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you want to do REDU archetypes? The current poll is in a stalemate. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll set it up then. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Should we allow them to do these? * Heroic * OOPArts * Magical * Madolce * Sandcloud Knight/Block Golem/Earth Spirit God - Grand Soil * Beetron * Photon I avoided Geargia since their pure swarm/XYZ spam stuff, but if you want, I can add that. Or should we open it up, and tell the contestants to make a deck around any of the cards they see in REDU? ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll add in Gears, wanna see how they do. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Retired on DN Apologize to let you know - I stopped playing on DN because of shuffle being rigging. It was not your cause for my retirement: even before you gave me the recipe of Explosion Deck; I was being on loss streak for long times - If I counted it correct: I had been losing for more than 20 times on DN. I went and spoke with one of Admins online, was told that it didn't rigging and think I had a bad luck. That's which I don't believed in that - since you're also suffering the same fate with that deck we were working on yesterday. So in other word: I believed that DN should get it system fixing while that Admin believed that we are having a bad luck lately. Respond here if you wish to comment. --iFredCa 14:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Combine Borke Hey, I've been working on the new Fire Kings and I trying to figure out if manitcore of darkness would be a good tech. It can +1 with many cards, remain alive for many turns with Garunix (not really necessary), you can ditch it with many fire kings, and it can potentially make a 1 turn photon strike bounzer, basilicock, or exa-beetle. I haven't been able to make it work, but it could be the consistency of the rest of the deck I'm using. Do you think it's a good card in this deck? --4drummer9553 (talk • ) 06:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC)4drummer9553 Sorry, but I'm not actively playing Yugioh at the moment. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 14:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: I wanted to, but I have some stuff I want to focus on in real life, you can still log on and post articles, but I won't be joining you. I'm usually on DN during weekend mornings. --Dark Ace SP (Talk) 23:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Maybe? I honestly don't know how many page views they get, it's up to you really. Also, is there a link to Hoban's article/thoughts? --Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:29, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Spirit Paladin Deck Image. Do you have any thoughts on how to improve that? --Dark Ace SP (Talk) 22:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC)